


Reflection

by DisturbedGirl99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mirrors, Original work - Freeform, Scary, Work In Progress, spookums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedGirl99/pseuds/DisturbedGirl99
Summary: Spooky story involving mirror stuff written by my sister. I haven't read it yet. Leave comments please! Constructive criticism is welcome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: any similarities to already existing works, characters, or people is 100% unintentional. Any Plagiarism or copyright breaches are pure coincidence. Please notify me if any are found and work will be removed. DO NOT COPY

I smiled as I got out a 20-dollar bill and slid it across the counter. The cashier said, ”Have a good day, goodbye.” I lifted the mirror with the help of my husband, John. We got it to the car and put it safely in the back, as we drove home I heard John say,” That was a really cheap mirror hun!” I smiled and said, ”Yup.” We got home soon, and I hung the mirror in my office. I grinned into the mirror and turned around. But then I thought, ”Did my reflection just blink?” I whirled around and stared into the mirror. After about 5 minutes I dismissed it, because of how tired I was. I walked over to me and John’s room and laid down in our bed. Soon enough my eyelids started feeling heavy, and I drifted off to dreamland. My dream was quite different from any other I had ever had. I was walking down a very, very long hallway with TONS and TONS of doors! I heard what sounded like doors creaking open and footsteps behind me. I tried to turn around but I just kept moving forward. Soon enough I broke into a full out sprint. My eyes widened as I stared at the doors in front of me opening, and HUNDREDS of me walking out, but these clones had messy hair, and the nightgown I was wearing was torn, and along with a few scratches there was a bruise on my face. I just kept sprinting. Soon enough all the clones stepped in front of me, making some sort of barrier. I finally stopped, I turned around and started sprinting but stopped as soon as I saw even more clones behind me. I felt my heart drop as they started closing in on me. I fell to my knees in horror and let out a scream of bloody murder. Then I woke up. I sat up so quickly that I felt like I was going to pass out. I then rubbed my eyes and let out a huge yawn. I looked over to John’s side of the bed, and saw him lying there, fast asleep. I left the room as quietly as possible. I opened the door and woke up the kids, Nathan who was 8. Kassidy who was 12, and Charlie who was 6. I helped them get ready and made them breakfast. I heard John’s heavy feet slowly walking down the stairs, I smiled up at him as I heard him say, ”Good morning Isabelle.“ I gave a warm smile and said, ”Good morning hun!” He then got dressed and ready for work. I gave the kids their backpacks, and John his suitcase. I kissed the kids goodbye along with John. I heard the warm, sweet voices of all of them say,” Goodbye, I love you!” The door closed, and I was alone. I sunk into a chair in the kitchen. Then I remembered that my boss is having me do paperwork about the missing kid, Raylan I think his name was. I walked upstairs to my office, sat down, and started doing the work. I saw the mirror out of the corner of my eye. I thought I saw the refection looking at me. I quickly whipped my head towards the mirror, but it looked normal. I shrugged and continued my work. Towards the end of the school day. I thought I heard a scratching noise coming from somewhere. As it continued I noticed where it was coming from…. THE MIRROR. I freaked out and ran downstairs, out the door, and waited for the kids to get home. Whenever the kids got home I sighed in relief. They might not be able to do much, but they are at least there. I gave them all a huge grin and said, “Who wants dinner?” Kassidy exclaimed, “ME!” I said, “Come on and I’ll make it.” I heard Nathan say, “Ok mom!” We all walked inside and into the kitchen, and I started to cook dinner. After I finished cooking I heard a voice from the living room. “Honey! I’m home!” I smiled and looked at the kids, and said, “Dads home kids!” They all exclaimed and ran into the living room. Whenever I got in their John was hugging the kids. He spotted me and gave me a hug and kiss. I gave a weak smile. I was still terrified on the inside. Questions were floating through my head. Things like, “That couldn’t have been the mirror…. right?” And things like, “Should I go back in there and check it out?” John noticed and pulled me into the other room. He asked, “Hey… are you ok?” I nodded and smiled. He looked worried, and I felt so bad about lying to him, but I knew he wouldn’t believe me. I had decided it would be better off if I didn’t tell him, or the kids. He then said, “Are you sure, you look pale. Are you sick?” I shook my head, and quickly walked back into the other room, and watched the kids playing with Legos on the floor. I had been watching them for a little while when I heard something fall on the floor upstairs. I sighed and walked up the stairs and into my office. I had forgotten about the events that happened earlier. I sighed and picked up the stapler and put it back on my desk. I looked into the mirror, and went into a daze just staring into the mirror. Then I heard John’s voice say, “Honey, are you ok?” I snapped my head at the door, but no one was there. I felt an urge to sprint out of the room and downstairs surge through my body. I just stood there. I thought, “I have had ENOUGH of this mirror.” I grabbed the stapler and threw it as hard as possible at the mirror. My eyes widened in terror at what I saw. A hand had come out of the mirror and caught the stapler. I screamed as the same version of me that was in my dreams came out of the mirror. I ran over to the door and opened it. I slammed it shut and held it shut. I closed my eyes tight as the replica of me started trying to bang the door down. I screamed as loud as possible. John and the kids all ran up the stairs. Whenever they saw me they asked who was in there. All I could say was, “The Reflection.” “The R-reflection.” Without warning the door flew off its hinges throwing me backwards. I felt the weight of the door come off of me. My eyes widened and I uncontrollably started sobbing as I saw my reflection staring down at me. I screamed as the reflection dived at me. I waited for the weight to come down on me, but it didn’t. I opened my eyes to John tackling the reflection. Surprisingly the kids ran over and held her arms and one of her legs down. John held her other leg down, and I kept her head still so she couldn’t bite the kids. We sat there for a few minutes then I told john to hold her head while I got something to hold her down with. I suddenly heard Johns voice, “Hey! “Snap out of it!” I blinked and saw myself staring into the mirror. I looked over at John and said, “W-what?” He then told me about how I was just staring into the mirror, kind of like I was in a trance. I said sorry and hugged him. He looked confused. I walked downstairs noticing something wet on my face I wiped it off and noticed it was a tear. I remembered myself sobbing and seeing the reflection staring down at me. I snapped back into reality and walked downstairs. I smiled at seeing the kids. “They couldn’t hold down such a strong figures arms and leg.” I thought. I looked at the kids and asked if they did their homework. Kassidy said yes, but the others just stood up and went to do it. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I turned it on to the news. The headline was, MISSING BOY, NAME: RAYLAN, AGE:7. I sighed and turned off the news. It was too sad. Instead I turned the TV to a show called: Too Cute, it was a show all about cute stuff. This ought to take my mind off of the events of today. After a few hours of watching the show, I looked at the time, it read: 12:30. So I told Kassidy that she needed to go to sleep. We both went to brush our teeth. Kassidy hugged me. Then we went to bed. I had another weird dream. I was walking though another long hallway, but instead of doors there were mirrors. In the mirrors I didn’t see myself, but I saw my family. They were doing everyday things. I looked in a mirror where Kassidy was doing homework. I looked in one where Nathan and Charlie playing with Lego blocks. And I looked in another one where John was getting ready for work. I noticed after looking at a few of these mirrors, that I wasn’t in any of them. I thought that it made sense because I was the one having the dream. Its kind of weird though. I thought nothing of it. As I continued walking down the hallway the mirrors showed more everyday things, like Charlie brushing her teeth, or Kassidy reading her book. Still, none of them had me in them. I continued walking down the hallway, till I saw a door. I opened the door to see a mirror right in front of me. Then my reflection pulled me inside of the mirror. I woke up, breathing heavily, the next morning. I looked across the bed to see John. He was passed out. I checked the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. I slowly got out of bed, I got dressed, then walked out of the room. I woke the kids and made breakfast as they did their morning routine. Soon they were all finished, and started eating breakfast. Then they were off. Soon John woke up and got ready for work. I heard footsteps hurrying downstairs. “Bye sweetie.” I heard John say hurriedly. “Bye Hun.” I said. I heard the door close and then I was home alone. I stood up, sudden determination filling my heart. I walked up the stairs and into my office. I stood really close to the mirror. Then I said, “I know what you’re doing, and I don’t like it. Let me get this straight. IM THE BOSS not you! So, no more of your blinking and staring at me! Don’t even get me started on my kids! If you do ANYTHING to them I will purposely throw something at you, and I WILL beat you down while you are out of the mirror! “I saw my reflection start to grin. My face stayed the same. Its grin turned into a huge smile. I said, “Good you were actually listening.” My voice rang with satisfaction. The refection then disappeared and my normal one came back. I whipped around and walked out of the room. I heard shattering glass from my office. I didn’t turn around. I walked outside and sat there till the kids got home. Then I played with them till their father got home. I smiled at John and got up and hugged him. The kids soon squealed and hugged their father too. As the kids hugged John I thought, “That reflection is not going to ruin my family!” I started walking upstairs, I heard Johns voice say where are you going honey?” I turned around and said, “To do some paperwork in my office.” I then turned back around and walked upstairs and into my office. I saw broken glass on the floor. I walked passed it. I then said to the mirror, “I’m not going to clean up your messes.” I saw the mirror look at me in a mad sort of way. I said, “Well, I’m not your maid!” The reflection just sat at my desk, mocking me. “Just like a real mirror.” I thought. That was until the reflection stood up and stared at me through the mirror. My determination started fading, and instead was replaced with fear. I stood up and looked at the reflection. I said in a shaky voice, “Stop trying to scare me, I’ll just keep working. No matter how scared I am.” The reflection gave a smirk. Then it made that same sickening scratching noise on the mirror. It sent chills down my spine. I was about to speak, but my voice was cut off by John screaming up the stairs, “Honey! Dinners ready!” I looked at the reflection. Then without skipping a beat I said, “Dinner.” Then turned on my heel, and walked out of the room. I heard the sickening scratching start to fade away. It was, instead, replaced with laughter and happy speaking. I smiled, and sat down at my seat. I looked up at John and said, “Thank you honey.” John nodded and said, “No problem Isabelle.” I ate my food then walked into the living room. I sat down and turned on the TV. I heard Charlie’s voice beside me say, “What’cha watching?” I turned and smiled at Charlie and said, “Too Cute, it’s all about cute things! Want to watch with me?” Charlie nodded her head really fast, which made me giggle. I patted the spot on the couch beside me. Charlie jumped up on the couch, and cuddled up to me. I looked down at Charlie a few minutes later. Seeing that she was fast asleep. I smiled and looked up at the TV. After a few minutes I fell asleep. I had the same dream. I was walking down a long hallway with tons of mirrors, but something was different this time. All the mirrors were shattered. I could barely see Kassidy doing her homework anymore, because of the lines across the glass. I looked at Charlie and Nathan playing with Lego blocks. I could barely see Nathan’s face. I slowly walked down the hallway staring at all the reflections of my family. I reached the door. I opened it, dreading what was waiting inside. My eyes widened as I saw a mirror with the glass in the middle taken out of it. Leaving a gaping hole. I saw my reflection come out of it and grab me, and pull me in. I woke up, my eyes darting around the room. I saw the TV, still turned on. I turned my head to see Charlie cuddled up to me. I used my free arm to check the time. It was 6:25. I woke Charlie up, then had her help me wake up the others. They did their morning routine and ate breakfast. I gave them their backpacks and they went to school. John was off work today. So, he got up and we did random things all day till the kids got home. Everything was going fine till I heard another thing fall on the floor in my office. I walked upstairs and opened my office door. I saw a picture of my family laying on the floor, shattered. I picked it up and glared at the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat the picture in the middle of my desk, and I walked downstairs again. I heard John ask, “What was it?” I responded, “Just a stapler.” Not wanting to tell him it was a picture of the family. I walked over to the living room, where all the kids were doing their homework. I smiled and sat down on the couch. I just stared at the wall for about 5 minutes. Then I heard Kassidy say, “Hey mom? Could you help me with this problem? I walked over to her and helped her solve it. I then walked back over to the couch and sat down. My mind was rushing with thoughts about the reflection. I was in my own Dreamland, but it was a nightmare. I sighed as I heard Charlie say, “Time to go to sleep.” I stood up, gave the kids hugs and kisses then walked upstairs. I walked into my room. John soon came in. I was laying there, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling. I fell asleep after a few hours. I had the same dream but instead of my family in the mirrors it was me. I was banging on the mirror, trying to get out. I ran over to the mirror and started banging on it too. Soon though, my reflection started fading. I sprinted down the hallway, as my reflections all were just a little bit ahead of me. I then reached the door. I opened it, this time, instead of pulling me into the mirror. My reflection was out of the mirror. It grabbed me and shoved me into the mirror. I screamed as I went through the mirror. I sprung up, looking around wildly. I sat up and did what I usually do. The kids then did their routine and ate food. I walked into my office. I started printing out pictures of the missing kid. I wrote articles about him, just like my boss told me to. I didn’t even glance at the mirror. I got much more work done than usual. I smiled in satisfaction. I then saw the reflection move. I spun my chair around to see my reflection. It was staring at me intently. I looked over at the reflection and said, “Are you trying to scare me right now?” It shook its head no. I responded, “That’s a first.” I walked towards the reflection. I then stood eye to eye with the reflection. It jumped forward and opened its mouth really wide. I fell backwards and screamed. I stared at the reflection with terror. Then I stood up and dashed out of my office. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. John stared at my horrified face, and asked if I was ok. I quickly nodded and said, “I’m fine. I just need some fresh air. “I then walked outside and let out a heavy sigh. I sunk into our chair on the porch. I stared into the road and thought about random things. I heard John say, “Dinner!” I stood up and walked inside. I sat down and started eating. After I got finished eating I washed the dishes. Then I went to the store. I Walked down the isle and got a few pizzas and a gallon of milk. I walked past an aisle. I noticed something, so I walked back and looked down it. I saw nothing. I could have sworn I saw my reflection. I’m going insane! I bought what else I needed as quickly as possible. After I bought everything, I got into my car and went home. Whenever I got home I walked inside and said, “Mom’s home kids!” I heard squeals, and soon enough the kids came rushing into the hallway, and hugged me. I smiled and hugged them back. I thought, “Where’s John?” I asked the kids and my heart dropped at their answer. “Dad went into your office, because he heard a noise. He hasn’t left yet.” I said, “I’m going to go and see if he’s ok.” I walked up the stairs, and into my office. I saw John staring into the mirror. I walked over to him, and said, “John sweetie, are you ok?” He looked at me in surprise and said, “Hmm?” I looked over at him and smiled. I said, “Come on, sweetie.” I grabbed him by the hand, and walked him downstairs. He pulled me aside and said, “What is wrong with that mirror?” I looked at him and asked, “What do you mean?” He told me I had to know what he meant, because I was near the mirror all the time. I just kept denying what he was saying. Soon enough he gave up. I sighed heavily as John left the room. I slid down onto the floor, leaning against the wall. I stayed there for a few minutes. Then I stood up, and walked into my office. I looked over at the mirror and asked, “Why do you want to ruin my family?” My reflection put a finger over its lips then faded into a normal reflection. I turned around, confused. I sat in my chair and started writing. I wrote till 12:00. Once I noticed how late it was, I got up and went to bed. My dream was worse this time. I was walking down the hallway, and each step I took I went through a mirror. As I looked up, I saw myself in the mirror, but my eyes were dripping with blood, and a black substance. I stared at myself in confusion. As I was staring at myself, I was met with a door. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I opened the door. I wanted so badly to turn around and run away, but my hands wouldn’t let me. Curiosity took over, and I opened the door. I saw my reflection staring at me. It said, “Hello.” In a very raspy, and broken voice. My eyes widened as it held out its hand, and grabbed mine. It dug its fingernails into my skin, and pulled me inside the mirror. I was hoping to wake up but I didn’t. I stared out the mirror. Pure terror filled my heart and soul. I ran over to the mirror and started banging on it. I saw my reflections eyes turn from red to my natural color, baby blue. Its hair went from long and tangled, to what looked like my hair! Soon enough it looked identical to me. Just like a real reflection. It started walking away. Then I woke up. I sat up quickly, breathing heavy and raspy. I sighed and laid back down. I felt relived that it was a dream. I also felt kind of scared. It was like something was reaching out to me in my dreams. I know it sounds like bogus, but I really believe it. I looked over at my alarm clock, it read, 6:53. My eyes widened and I said, “SHOOT!” I overslept, now the kids only had 7 minutes to get ready! I leapt out of bed and ran into the kids’ room. “Wake up!” I exclaimed. “I overslept, now you only have 7 minutes to get ready!” The kids all shot up and ran into the bathroom. They were all in a hurry. Once they were ready I just gave them their sandwiches for them to eat on their way out. Once they were gone I sat, waiting for John to wake up. Once he did, I helped him get ready. As he was leaving, I handed him his suitcase. He smiled at me, and gave me a hug and kiss. After he left I sat outside, waiting for the kids to get home. Only going in for water, or food. Later, the kids got home. I smiled and hugged them. Then we went inside and sat on the couch, watching TV till John got home. Once John got home we all did random things as a family. I walked up the stairs into my office. I ignored the reflection and sat in my chair, and continued writing where I left off. After a little while working, I saw the reflection move in the corner of my eye. I looked at it. It smiled wide showing off its sharp teeth. It then waved slowly at me. I walked over to it, and stood close to it. I was really scared, and didn’t know what I was doing. I stared at it. Its hand whirled up so fast I didn’t even see it happen. I screamed as its unnaturally long fingernails hit the mirror with such force that I thought the mirror was going to shatter. I fell backwards in surprise. I felt a stinging sensation in my hand. I looked at my hand and saw a piece of the vase that the reflection knocked over stuck in my hand. My breathing was shaky and tears were rolling down my face, even though I wasn’t even crying. I grabbed the piece of glass and slowly started pulling it out. I grit my teeth together, fighting the urge to scream. I finally got the glass out. I stood up, and stared into the mirror, afraid. I ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Not thinking about covering my hand, which was bleeding freely. I saw that John was home. I gave him a weak smile. He looked at my hand in surprise. I quickly covered my hand, hoping he didn’t see it. He pulled me into the other room. He asked, “What happened to your hand?” Surprise rang in his voice. I said, “I’m fine, I just... accidentally cut myself.” “Ok.” He responded. I smiled at him and said, “Really. I’m ok. I promise.” He still looked alarmed. I felt bad about lying to him about something so serious, but it was for his own good. I didn’t want to scare him. I gave him a hug and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed some alcohol and put it on a rag. I then wrapped the rag over my hand. It stung a bit, but I dealt with it. I walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. I walked over to the couch, and sat down. I watched some cartoon that Nathan was watching. I smiled as he started laughing at something the character said. I got up and got a glass of milk. As I drank the milk I heard a loud bang against my office wall. John said, “I’m going to go check what that was.” He started getting up but I put my hand over his and told him that I would. He told me that he would go with me. I nodded, and then we both stood up and walked up the stairs. I was kind of hoping the reflection would do something while John was in there, but I was also hoping it wouldn’t. I held my breath as we walked into my office. I looked at the ground where a book lay. I grabbed it and picked it up. It read, The Silver Eyes. I told John that it was just one of my horror books and that he could leave while I put it back. He left and I looked at the reflection. I said, “So, you red horror books?” It shook its head. I said, “So you just think its appropriate to throw a HORROR BOOK across my office. It nodded. I said, “Why don’t you speak?” Remembering my dream. It said in the same raspy, broken voice I heard in my dream, “Who said I couldn’t speak?” I jumped backwards, not expecting that it would actually speak. It then faded to a normal reflection again. I turned around exclaiming in frustration. I was so angry! It is always so close to telling me something, and I don’t know what! I t always fades! I grabbed the book off my desk and put it back in the bookcase. Then I walked out of the room. As I was walking downstairs, I put on a calm face, and smiled. I walked back over to the couch and sat down. I started watching the cartoon again. Way sooner then I expected, it was 12:04, and we had to go to bed. I got the kids and we brushed our teeth. I hugged them, then went to bed. I always have the same dream, and it always gets worse every time I have it. This time I was completely surrounded by mirrors. My reflection was in each one of them. It was staring at me, with its wide smile. Each of them did what she did in my last dream. She said hello, then she grabbed me. But since there was 4 of them, they all grabbed me. It felt as if I was being ripped apart limb by limb. I let out a scream before I felt as if I was falling. I looked down and saw that I was falling into a mirror. I fell into the mirror and saw nothing but darkness. I ran over to the mirror and kicked it in frustration. I fell to my hands and knees and started sobbing. I couldn’t do anything about this. The dreams, that mirror, the reflection. I couldn’t do anything about it, except deal with it. I heard the reflections raspy breathing behind me. It then walked in front of me and out of the mirror. I ran over to it and threw myself against the mirror. I couldn’t go out. I was stuck. I then woke up. I sat up slowly. I looked at my alarm clock, it was 5:03. I still had a bit to sleep, but I didn’t want to. So, instead I walked over to the kids’ room and got them up early. Since I just woke up, I had to brush my teeth and hair too. Afterwards, I gave them their breakfast I had made the night before, to save the trouble of doing it in the morning. After that they had half an hour to do whatever they wanted. So, they ended up watching cartoons. Once it was 6:00 they left, but came back 30 a few minutes later saying that the bus didn’t pick them up. So, instead I drove them to school. As I was driving home I saw John walking out the front door. I parked the car, and ran over to John. I hugged and kissed him. Then I sat on the porch, and waited for the kids to get home. Once the kids got home, I went inside and walked up the stairs, into my office. I took 2 long strides, and sat at my desk. I worked for about 2 hours whenever the reflection moved. I looked at it, and it gave me another wide smile. I asked,” What do you want from me?” It looked at me, and acted like it was about to say something, then it laughed and started fading away. I screamed in frustration, and walked over to the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut. I practically sprinted down the stairs. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Then I grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the news. On the news I saw a car crash not far from here. It took me a few seconds, but I recognized the truck. My eyes widened as I saw the name John Rogers on the bottom of the screen. I instantly screamed, “KIDS GET IN THE CAR, FAST!” The kids got in the car in a matter of minutes. It wasn’t hard to find the crash, for there was smoke raising in the sky. As I came closer to the smoke, I found the crash site. I quickly got out of the car and got Nathan and Charlie. (Kassidy got out by herself) I then ran over to the truck, I said,” John? Are you ok honey? “John responded in a weak voice, coughing every now and then, “Yes, I’m alright. I was driving home (cough) when a guy started speeding up (cough) behind me. The light reflected of my mirror, (cough cough) and it blinded me.” My heart started racing when I heard the word reflected, reflect, REFLECTION. I looked at John again, and saw that he was bleeding from his nose, along with his arm and the top of his head. I looked at the police and said, “Is anyone going to help him out?!!” They told me to calm down, and that the firemen would be there any minute.


End file.
